


(Just this once) I want to build a snowman

by knownvalues



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Snowman making, author likes flight rising way too much, it's just fluff between a dork and a magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knownvalues/pseuds/knownvalues
Summary: Celine was just trying to enjoy the coziness of their shared house.Luna has other plans for the winter.Cue the snowman making!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	(Just this once) I want to build a snowman

Celine hunched over herself, seated on the staircase in front of their house. Her black top hat with a red brim was the only thing left from her normal, albeit dramatic, outfit. Aside from that, though, she was bundled up in winter gear fit for someone living in the Southern Icefield. And _maybe_ she still had her waistcoat on underneath her puffy jacket that made it impossible to discern where the dragon ended and the coat started. 

She made a mental remark that her boyfriend looked like a very huggable marshmallow in his own light purple winter gear. Not that he didn't always look like a very huggable marshmallow, with his feathered wings and chubby face, but the soft fabric didn't help very much. 

And of course, when she looked up, Luna was standing and trying to catch snowflakes on his forked tongue. 

She supposed that, just this once, she could handle being dragged out into the cold-- as long as it meant she could question why she was still dating this dork. 


End file.
